


Bats are nocturnal

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Брюс справляется со всем сам. Лежит, вытянувшись, в своей постели и старается не думать, что было бы, умри Альфред насовсем.





	Bats are nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



Брюсу постоянно хочется спать, и мир от этого кажется немного нереальным. Больше нет ничего настоящего. Нет ничего сильного: запахи слабоваты, боль тупая, из эмоций не оставляет только страх, но и он теряет остроту. В ночи, когда Брюс остаётся дома, он плохо спит, просыпается задолго до рассвета и слышит Альфреда. По звукам можно догадаться, убирается этой ночью он в библиотеке или идёт в комнату, бывшую кабинетом отца.

Когда родители умерли, Брюс несколько раз приходил в комнату Альфреда. Садился на край кровати. Ступни холодило — было открыто окно. Альфред не спал. Он не спрашивал, в чём дело, не пытался прикоснуться. Они просто сидели в темноте, пока Брюса не начинало клонить в сон.

— Ложитесь, мастер Би.

Альфред поднимался, уступая место, и Брюс ложился на нагретые простыни, натягивал хранившее тепло одеяло и медленно опускал голову на подушку. После этого спрашивал:

— А ты?

Альфред касался ладонью его лба и улыбался:

— В моём возрасте вы тоже будете мало спать.

— Хочу быть, как ты, — бормотал Брюс, уже засыпая.

Сейчас Брюс справляется со всем сам. Лежит, вытянувшись, в своей постели и старается не думать, что было бы, умри Альфред насовсем. 

Больше всего хочется выйти из комнаты, найти Альфреда, обнять, почувствовать его руки на спине, почувствовать его тепло, его запах. Нельзя. Альфред будет беспокоиться, станет спрашивать. Брюс взрослый. Он со всем справится сам. Брюс засыпает, когда Альфред спускается на кухню.

Брюс думает — к зиме отпустит. Брюс верит, что выпадет снег, всё станет немного светлее и чище. Прошлое наконец станет прошлым, и Брюс сможет спать. Снег действительно выпадает и тает, превращаясь в грязь, кажется, ещё в воздухе. Легче от этого никому не становится.

Время катится к Рождеству. Начинают приходить приглашения, Альфред их сортирует, откладывая те, которыми Брюсу придётся воспользоваться. Брюс когда-то пытался спорить — Альфред оставался непреклонен. У него свои взгляды на то, какую жизнь должен вести наследник Уэйнов. Брюсу приходится подчиниться. За это Альфред помогает ему в те ночи, когда Брюс надевает маску.

Днём Брюс старается держать поближе к Альфреду. Будто бы ненароком, случайно. Он делает уроки на кухне и читает на кухне. Жалеет, что больше ничего не может придумать — и много читает. Долго и медленно. Жаль, Альфред не весь день проводит на кухне.

Альфред что-то ворчит про недостаточно хорошее освещение. Потом — про желание всё контролировать. Затем умолкает, смирившись, и почти перестаёт его замечать. Тогда Брюс предлагает (больше для себя, чем для Альфреда):

— Хочешь, я тебе почитаю.

Брюс не спрашивает, и Альфред вынужден согласиться. Теперь они читают каждый день. Брюса это неожиданно успокаивает, перед сном он теперь думает про Альфреда, который ловко и собранно двигается по кухне, и почему-то улыбается.

Брюс наблюдает, как Альфред готовит рыбу и мясо, делает десерты и паштеты, месит тесто и варит супы. Брюс думает о том, что готовка — это красиво, если у тебя достаточно опыта. Брюс смотрит на руки Альфреда — рукава рубашки закатаны, на пальцах соус для индейки — и думает, что должен попросить Альфреда научить его тому, что он сам умеет. Брюс видит, как Альфред выкладывает на противень печенье и хмурится:

— Ты перепутал. Сейчас Рождество, а не Хэллоуин.

— С вами каждый день — Хэллоуин.

Альфред с удовольствием рассматривает печенья в форме летучих мышей. Брюс старается не улыбаться.


End file.
